The First Face
by WanderingFangirl
Summary: What if little Amelia was having a sleep over when the Doctor crash landed in her yard? What if her friend was also given the chance to travel with the Doctor? Marzelle Nightingale was with Amelia when her story began, but then, like Amy, forgot about the Raggedy Doctor as time passed. At least until he showed back up and saves the world.
**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Marzie and her mother. Everything else belongs to BBC_**

 ** _Reviews and feedback are welcome!_**

 **Chapter 1 : The First Face**

"Marzie! Time to go to Amelia's! Don't want to be late for your first sleepover!" my mother yell up the stairs.

I finish packing my little suitcase and start towards my bedroom door. Then I remember that I forgot something. I let go of the suitcase and run to my bed, grabbing my old stuffed bear.

" _Marzelle_!"

"Coming Mom!" I say as I come down the stairs.

"Honey, you need to put your coat on," Mom says as she tries to straighten out her curly hair in the hallway mirror, "it's to cold outside for you to go out without it."

She is dressed for a party she was invited to tonight. She is wearing a black dress with with silver sparkles, black tights, and black heels. She looks so pretty.

Many people say that I am just a mini version of her. We both have the same unruly, auburn curls and the same deep blue eyes. The only thing unlike her are the few freckles along my nose and cheeks that I got from Daddy.

I've only seen Daddy in Mom's wedding pictures. He died when I was one. Mom has been taking care of me alone for six years now. Mom says that she misses him, but he is happy for us and is looking out for us from up in heaven.

Mom grabs my coat from the rack and helps me put it on. She bends down and does up the buttons. When she straightens, she smiles warmly at me. I can't help but smile back at her. She is so pretty and nice looking when she smiles it's hard not to smile back. I hope when I grow up I am just as pretty as her.

I put my brown boots on and then we are off. Mom drives to Amelia's and walks me to the door. Amelia's Aunt Sharon opens the door as let's me inside.

"Amelia! Your friend is here!" She calls and then begins talking with my mother.

Amelia appears at the foot of the stairs and motions me to follow her, "Come on Marzie."

We run up to her room and put my suitcase by her bed. I eye the crack in her wall warily. I feel like something isn't right with it. It's long and curvy, like a really crooked smile.

Amelia catches me looking at it and with a nervously says, "It appeared a few weeks ago. It's not right. I hear voices come through it at night. Aunt Sharon says it's just my imagination, that it's just a normal crack, but I know it's not."

"Are you scared of it?" I ask.

"No!"she says, her Scottish accent coming out more, " I just don't like it!"

I know she's lying. Because I'm scared of it too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Amelia's Aunt Sharon leaves to go run errands after supper. I've never been left without an adult before, but Amelia says she's been like this a lot.

After we watch a movie, we decide to back up to Amelia's room and try to get some sleep. The problem is that the whole house is dark. Amelia, being my best friend, knows how I am in the dark and teases me a little. She says I scared of the dark but I'm not, rather I'm scared of the things that might be hiding in it.

Amelia turns on the stairway light and let's me get to the top until she turns it off and makes a mad dash to me. We then run all the way to her room, where we stop in the doorway.

The crack in the wall is glowing and it seems to be whispering.

"Amy..." I ask worriedly.

"We need to do something." She says, her tone matching mine.

"What can we do? We're just kids!"

"We could ask for help?" She says uncertainly.

"Who?"

She scrunches up her face until she exclaims "Santa!"

After explaining, we both kneel on the side of her bed and pray to Santa. Or really she prayed and I sat there and listened like in church.

"Dear Santa," she started, "Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency." She glances over at me and then the wall.

"There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, and so does Marzie, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-"

We both look up as we hear a weird noise and a loud bang from outside.

"That sounds like it came from the backyard!" I say.

"Back in a moment." Amelia says to Santa as I run to the window. There is a blue box that's laying in its side where the shed used to be. And it seems to be smoking. Amelia appears next to me with a flashlight.

"Thank you Santa."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We both walk towards the still steaming box. As soon as we get near it, the doors burst open and recess more steam. We stare at it in amazement . Suddenly a hook is thrown out of the box and lodges on a piece of the broken shed. I get nervous as we see a hand, another hand, and then a man pop out of the box. He smiles as he first looks at me and then Amelia.

"Can I have an apple?" He asks happily. He is soaked and his clothes are a mess. "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before."

We simply state at him as he climbs out and sits on the edge of the box.

"Whoa, look at that." He says as he looks inside.

Amelia is the one to break our silence. "Are you alright?"

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." He replies.

"But you're soaking wet!" I exclaim. "It's not good to keep water in your library!"

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library," Amelia says as her brows crease in confusion.

"So was the swimming pool," the man says. This makes me frown.

"Are you a policeman?" Amelia asks.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What crack?" He asks before shouting as he falls to the ground.

"Are you alright, mister?" I ask in concern.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm-" He stops as he jerks and breathes out golden stuff from his mouth.

"Who are you?" I can't help but ask. The longer I am near him, the weirder things get.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking," he replies, "Does it scare you?"

Amelia is the one to answer, "No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No no no! The crack in your wall! Does it scare you?"

"Yes," both Amelia and I say simultaneously.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He says, and then walks right into a tree.

"Are you all right?" Amelia asks.

"Early days," he says as he gets to his feet, "Steering's a bit off."


End file.
